Her
by LittleMissLeia
Summary: 'It was her eyes which caught him off-guard' a fated encounter between a spirited young princess and the dark lord of the sith awakens emotions long forgotten *My first ever attempt at writing fan fiction, written well over 2 years ago*
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note: Hey everyone, so this is the first ever fanfic that I wrote around two years ago I think, I've never published anything here before so here goes nothing, hope you like it*

Copywrite: George Lucas thank you for blessing us with this universe

It was her eyes which caught him off guard. The way those two fearless chocolate orbs bore into the lenses of his mask with such fierce determination and resolve almost rendered the dark lord of the sith speechless and they would have if it wasn't for the legion of storm troopers currently occupying the same hallway as himself and the now captive princess.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." The young senator claimed though he barely heard her words for his focus was elsewhere. The resemblance to … her, was astonishing; the same eyes, same stature, same hair, even the same love and pitiful devotion to democracy. He needed to get away from here; Darth Vader did not feel these kinds of emotions nor did he allow a mere child to practically destroy the barriers holding back a torrent of painful memories of another time and another person with just a single look.

As soon as the area was cleared he made his way off the now secure tantive IV and back into dark hanger bay of the now familiar star destroyer which had been so graciously gifted to him by his oldest friend and mentor. His heavy footsteps echoed as his subordinates parted making room for his large imposing figure as he strode toward his intended destination, a view port.

Lately it was this particular view port where he sought refuge from the constant incompetence displayed by the arrogant moffs and generals whose company he kept only for the sake of his master's pet project. Oh how he wished that he could just rid the galaxy of all of them, he'd gladly dispose of every corrupt politician, high ranking officer or self-absorbed, power hungry individual if it meant he could restore some semblance of order to his Empire. He gazed out to the stars remembering a time when a young boy vowed that one day he would see them all, a time where a young boy had met an angel.

He let out a heavy sigh though his vocal receptors seemed to cover up the sound as his thoughts drifted back to the princess. The similarities between the adopted heir to the Alderaan crown and … her were unbelievable, so much so that he swore if she and their child had survived nineteen years ago that was how he would have imagined her to have grown. He knew they were having a little girl, she insisted otherwise but deep down he knew they would have had a beautiful baby girl with her mother's angelic features and fiery spirit. The princess demonstrated so many qualities of his late wife and for that he hated her.

Anakin Skywalker died many years ago and with him the memory of another life which he refused to let himself ever think about. Now he was Darth Vader second only to the emperor and supreme commander of the imperial fleet, he did not feel love, only anger and hate. The meeting with his latest high ranking prisoner had awaked within him a part of his former self that he had long ago locked away in the depths of his being; the life of that man was no longer his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello again, so after finding myself with some free time I have decided that I may turn** **my 'Her' story into a small series of one-shots delving into the memories of our favourite dark lord. If you're looking for a happy ending then I'm sorry you won't find it here. I hope you guys like it though I'm not sure my writing style has really improved in the two years since I wrote the first chapter of this story.**

 **Copy write: George Lucas, Disney, whoever owns this wonderful universe now I envy you**

"I love you". Those words tumbling from her lips, three seemingly innocent little words loaded with such meaning sprung forth unexpectedly aimed toward the cocky smuggler bound in cuffs before him.

Given the desperation of their situation he really shouldn't have been surprised at such emotions being displayed as if a holo-drama were being depicted right in front of him. The boys reply? "I Know". Did he not return her feelings? Did he really expect keep this false persona of bravado until the bitter end? If the boy truly understood the gravity of what was about to take place perhaps he'd have chosen his reply more wisely. As the arrogant Captain Solo was positioned in his allocated spot within the carbonite freezing chamber the dark lord couldn't help but cast a glance towards the crestfallen princess stood but meters ahead of him. Those chocolate orbs that he remembered with such distain from their first unfortunate encounter did not waver for a second from the individual so undeserving of her love. He recognised that look of pure hopelessness that spread across her face.

With an inaudible sigh thankfully covered by the continuous hissing of his respirator Darth Vader allowed himself to cast his mind back. That look of hopelessness, he has seen it before, long ago in a time almost forgotten. It was her.

He waited quietly in the shadows watching with silent awe as there she stood; ever constant was her presence lighting up the dull arena that was the Courscant senate hall. She truly was an angel. Her hair as always placed in the most elegant of up-do's, a shining hairpiece woven into her smooth locks to complete her outfit of the day, like a halo. He could tell by her posture that the decision passed on the latest bill had not pleased her; yet more funds were to be directed toward the military front of the war once again neglecting the needs of those highly affected by the fighting. People were dying every day; such was the price of a galactic war. People were being forced from their homes, starving, injured, terrified of what the future would hold.

Thinking more about the irony of that thought he can't help but react with a slight shake of his head, if only they had known how their future was to really turn out, if only he had known. On that day she had been defeated; he could see it in the slump of her shoulders, the way her breath shuddered as she attempted to take it all in and finally, he could see it in her eyes. Though her look was not directed towards him he could still see the emotion shining there. Unshed tears were held back for she would not allow herself to break down in this her arena, at least not yet. That was one of the many qualities for which he loved her so deeply. She was strong, she would not allow them to see her cry, she would not allow them to view her as weak for she was not and yet there was still a brief break in her persona. If he had not been focusing so hard on her form he may have missed it but there it was, for just a second her true feelings shone through her senatorial mask as a look of utter hopelessness crossed her face. A look depicting her inner turmoil as the peace she so desperately sought out seemed to slip even further from her grasp. The same look currently gracing a hauntingly similar face as she watched intently as her 'love' was being lowered toward his fate.

How was it, that two individuals so far apart in their time could share such painful similarities? Though he would loath to admit it the dark lord also remembered another time, the time of a young Jedi and his angelic bride to be waiting to be drawn to their fate before the piercing roar of a Geonosian crowd. Sealed with a kiss he can remember yet again that look of hopelessness briefly crossing her beautiful features as death appeared so close before them. If only they had known that the events of that arena were to be the least of their worries, if only they had known that their love was to be doomed from the start. Perhaps things may have turned out differently if he had just stayed away from her, if only he were as strong as she.

The sharp hiss of the chamber activating draws him once again from his torment as he looks away from the young rebel leader toward the large slab of carbonite being lifted from its place below their feet. The dull thud as the now frozen Captain falls to the ground with a loud echo seems to reverberate between all individuals present. Once again one lover has been so crudely separated from the other and yet, Darth Vader can't help but grin wickedly behind his mask. Yes, his now long healed scars stretch hidden away from the universe as maybe now another can share in his pain for he knows those feelings of hopelessness and loss all too well. After fate has treated him with such fierce and determined cruelty he can't help but find some semblance of joy in the suffering of others, such is the deep rooted teachings of the Dark side now etched into his soul. Anakin Skywalker will remain dead, to hell with these weak minded memories and to hell the universe.


End file.
